Hogwarts recibe una nueva legión Alborotadores
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: Libro 1 (Hogwarts AU) Cuando Anna y Hiro son enviados a Hogwarts, no tardarán en formar una gran amistad. Pronto tendrán que salvar a Hogwarts de algo peor que Lord Voldemort, enfrentarse a peligros inimaginables y descubrir peligrosos secretos, incluso sobre si mismos. (Ya se, malísimo Summary. Denle una oportunidad pleaseeeeeeeeeee…..)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es un nuevo fic con Hogwarts AU. Esperé mucho para hacerlo, pero tenía que ver Grandes Héroes para captar bien la personalidad de Hiro y todo. Había planeado escribir esto ayer o anteayer, pero no tuve tiempo. Esta saga llamada "Nueva generación de Magos en Hogwarts" estará organizada en tres "Libros": cada uno barca tres años en Hogwarts, salvo el último que abarca solo dos. **

**Este primer libro se llama "Hogwarts recibe una nueva legión de Alborotadores". Los otros dos los tengo más o menos listos en mi mente. Este casi todo. El primer año está todo listo. El segundo más o menos, y el tercero más bien por la mitad. **

**Una cosita más: Futuro Hiranna. **

**Sin más preámbulos...**

**Disfruten!**

La joven Princesa Anna de Arendelle despertó con el sonido de un suave y lento repiqueteo en su ventana. Se incorporó preguntándose de quién era la carta. Aún sin abrir los ojos, sabía que ese era el sonido del picoteo de una lechuza mensajera. Llegaban lechuzas bastante seguido, pues sus padres eran los reyes y, además, magos. Aunque no querían que nadie fuera de la familia supiera de su magia. Ya bastantes problemas habían tenido con el Invierno Eterno (que, la verdad, no había sido muy eterno. Había durado menos de una semana. Más bien "invierno inoportuno") que había provocado su hermana con magia en medio del verano. El Ministerio de Magia casi le quita su varita, pero logró salvarse por una razón que nunca fue dicha a Anna. Había escuchado algo sobre el miedo y la falta de control, pero jamás le habían dicho todo.

Abrió sus ojos y vio una preciosa lechuza blanca con una carta en el marco de la ventana. Qué raro, la mayoría de las veces las lechuzas llegaban al despacho de su padre. Las veces que llegaban a su cuarto eran simples confusiones por parte de los pobres animales o eran búhos viejos con problemas de orientación, pero esta vez era diferente: el animal era claramente un ejemplar joven (se notaba en sus plumas lustrosas y brillantes) y la miraba fijamente. Quizás creyera que ella era la reina y quería entregarle una nota. O quizás…

Era el 14 de Agosto, eso significaba que, al no ser todavía el 31 de dicho mes, todavía podía llegar su carta de inscripción a la escuela.

Normalmente nadie estaría emocionado por ir a la escuela, pero esta no era una escuela normal… esta era una escuela misteriosa, ubicada en algún lugar del Reino Unido, que enseñaba materias extrañas y diferentes a todas las materias que enseñan en una normal (y mortalmente aburrida) escuela. Esta era una escuela de MAGIA.

Emocionada por esa idea, saltó de su cama y abrió la ventana, sin cuidado de que algún ciudadano la viera con el camisón. La lechuza entró revoloteando a la habitación de la joven y se posó sobre su cama. Abrió el pico para dejar caer la carta que todavía agarraba con él y se alejó volando.

Agarró la carta, ansiosa. Llevaba el sello de cera de Hogwarts, la volteó. Atrás decía:

(N/A: no me acuerdo bien que decía la carta, pero voy a tratar de escribirla lo más exacta posible con ayuda de internet)

_Para la señorita Anna Arendelle._

_Noruega_

_Arendelle_

_Castillo de Arendelle_

_Segundo piso_

_Tercera habitación a la derecha._

¡Era para ella! ¡Por fin! Tenía miedo de ser una "Squib", una persona descendiente de una familia de magos y brujas pero sin nada de magia, y no poder asistir a Hogwarts. Elsa iba y siempre que volvía durante las vacaciones, contaba lo genial que era y lo bien que la pasaba. Anna temía jamás poder ir.

¡Pero la carta por fin había llegado!

Se vistió rápidamente con su vestido verde de verano y salió corriendo de su habitación, carta en mano, a buscar a sus padres.

{*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*}

**(ALERTA: Esta parte incluye Spoiler de 6 Grandes Héroes, pero la próxima ya no)**

La explosión o dejó temporalmente sordo y muy aturdido.

-¡TADASHI!- gritó, aunque no oía su propia voz. La cabeza le daba vueltas y veía borroso. La luz se veía demasiado brillante, la oscuridad demasiado oscura. No podía ver con claridad, solo veía las llamas del edificio que tenía adelante -Tadashi…-

Su hermano mayor se había internado en el edificio en llamas para salvar a un profesor, pero al parecer falló en su tarea y ambos murieron con la explosión.

-No…- sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas desde sus ojos -¡NO!-Trató de levantarse y caminar hacia el edificio. Cuando tenía tres años sus padres habían muerto y se había criado con la Tía Cass junto a su hermano. Y ahora su hermano había sido consumido por las llamas.

Una vez que comenzó a caminar cojeando, una mano lo agarró por el brazo, y la debilidad lo hizo caer al suelo de vuelta.

-¡HIRO! Debemos irnos- gritó Honey Lemon.

-¡NO! Tadashi…-

-¡No puedes hacer nada!- gritó Wasabi, quien lo agarró por el otro brazo -¡VÁMONOS!-

-¡NO! no…- de repente sintió un golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro. Su última palabra fue… -Tadashi…-

{*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*}

Anna corría por los pasillos del palacio, tratando de no tropezarse, carta en mano. Llamaba a sus padres por todo el lugar, hasta que por fin los encontró desayunando en el comedor.

-¡Hija! Por fin te levantas- saludó su padre.

-¡Llegó! ¡Por fin llegó!- gritó ignorando el comentario del Rey Adkar. Su madre, la Reina Idum, la miró confundida- ¡La carta de Hogwarts!- aclaró mostrándoles la nota que hacía pocos minutos había recibido.

El rey se levantó de su silla y agarró la carta que tenía su hija. Tenía el típico sello de cera de Hogwarts y al reverso decía:

_Para la señorita Anna Arendelle._

_Noruega_

_Arendelle_

_Castillo de Arendelle_

_Segundo piso_

_Tercera habitación a la derecha._

Abrió el sobre y leyó:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querida Señorita Anna Arendelle_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_UNIFORME: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_• Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

_• Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_• Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)_

_• Una capa de invierno con broches plateados._

_• Unas camisa de vestir blanca_

_• Unos chalecos (grises)_

_• Unos pantalones de vestir (negros)_

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_• El libro reglamentario de hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk_

_• Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_• Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_• Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_• Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_• Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_• Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_• Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO:_

_• 1 Varita mágica._

_• 1 caldero de peltre (medida 2)_

_• 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_• 1 telescopio._

_• 1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (o ratón) o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Filius Flitwick, Subdirector._

Anna, con una sonrisa radiante, miraba a su padre leer la carta, mientras Adkar esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa debajo de su bigote. A su vez, Idum se levantó a leer la carta con su marido. Una vez terminaron, ambos abrazaron a Anna y le dijeron que, el 1 de Septiembre, viajaría al Reino Unido para asistir a Hogwarts.

{*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*}

Una semana había pasado desde la muerte de Tadashi. El funeral ya se había llevado a cabo y Tía Cass le insistía en que ya tenía que ir a la Universidad (Era un chico genio que se había graduado de la secundaria a los 10, así que no era raro que le insistieran en ir a la Universidad a los 11). Un día, mientras pensaba en Tadashi, Tía Cass y sus amigos, miró la nota que le habían enviado desde la universidad. Enojado porque por culpa de la universidad (o por lo menos así lo sentía Hiro) había perdido a su hermano, arrojó la carta a la basura.

Al día siguiente, encontró la misma carta sobre su cama.

-¿Pero qué…?- agarró la carta y se dispuso a tirarla en el tacho de basura, pero se sorprendió al ver que la carta del día anterior seguía así. "Seguro que Tía Cass la dejó aquí" dijo llegando a la conclusión de que la universidad le había enviado otra carta. La volteó y vio que la carta decía su dirección anormalmente exacta:

_Para el señor Hiro Hamada._

_Japón_ (N/A: no se si queda en Japón o en E.E.U.U pero acá lo pongo el Japón para hacer las cosas más fáciles)

_Sanfransokio_

_Café de la Tía Cass_

_Primer piso_

_Primera habitación a la izquierda._

Sorprendido, volvió a voltear la carta, y, en lugar de llevar el sello de la universidad, tenía un sello de cera rojo, con un escudo bastante extraño grabado en este: un dibujo de un escudo dividido en cuatro partes, una con un león, otra con un águila, otra con un tejón y la última con una serpiente.

Pensando que Tía Cass debería verlo, bajó corriendo a la planta baja para mostrarle esta misteriosa carta a su tía.

{*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*}

**Una semana antes, en Arendelle…**

Anna sollozaba acurrucada debajo de las mantas de su cama. La noticia que le habían dado hacía unos momentos… era desgarradora. No podía terminar de creer que ellos ya no estaban. Hacía dos días los había visto… los había abrazado… hacía dos días estaban ahí…

Pero y no estaban. Ellos se habían ido.

Alguien golpeó la puerta suavemente, pero no lo oyó. Solo escuchó su propio llanto. Ellos ya no estaban. Se aferró a la capa negra de su vestido, del mismo color. Odiaba la ropa negra, pero ahora sentía que era lo único que podía usar sin sentir que se enfermaba por la falta de respeto hacia dos de los tres seres que más amaba en el mundo. Que ya no estaban.

La sirvienta no esperó su respuesta y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la joven. Dejó un plato de comida en la mesita de noche y luego miró al pequeño bulto debajo de las mantas. La princesa estaba más delgada de lo normal, pues no había comido absolutamente nada desde la muerte de los reyes Adkar e Idum.

-Su alteza, debe comer algo…- suplicó.

La princesa no contestó. Solo siguió sollozando, sumida en su depresión. La sirvienta temía por la salud de la joven, tanto física, por su falta de alimentos, o moral. Temía que, después de esta enorme pérdida, no volviera a ser la misma, la chica que saltaba y corría por los pasillos, que hablaba con los cuadros en las paredes, que jugaba por los niños del pueblo y se preocupaba más por los otros que por ella misma.

Temía que esa maravillosa persona hubiera muerto.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica, abandonó la habitación. Después de unos minutos, alguien abrió la puerta, aunque Anna ni siquiera se percató de ello. Una mano le acarició la cabeza por encima de las mantas, para luego quitárselas de encima. Entonces, la joven princesa pudo ver quien era la persona que trataba de consolarla.

Era Elsa.

-Oh, Anna…- susurró al verla en ese estado de depresión antes de traerla hacia sí y atraparla en un abrazo -Yo también los extraño- dijo mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la menor.

-Ellos…-

-Lo sé…-

Anna seguía sollozando en el pecho de Elsa cuando una idea le cruzó la mente.

-¿Elsa? ¿Existe un hechizo para revivir a los muertos?-

Elsa dudó un momento. No sabía que contestarle.

-No, Anna-

-¡Pero dijiste que en Hogwarts hay fantasmas!- gritó separándose de ella.

-Pero… es complicado… ni yo termino de entenderlo. Quizás puedas preguntarle a un profesor cuando vayas-

Anna asintió.

-Pero… existe una historia…pero no sé si es real, es solo una leyenda…- dijo la princesa mayor dudando.

-¿Qué leyenda?-

La mayor salió de la habitación sin previo aviso, dejando a Anna perpleja. A los pocos minutos volvió con un libro en las manos.

-Es un libro para niños- dijo Anna, sin darle demasiada importancia al libro.

-Hasta dentro de siete años seguirás siendo una niña- contestó Elsa de manera cortante. Quizás demasiado cortante.

"_Estúpida_" se dijo a sí misma al ver como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de su hermana. Extendió una mano y le limpió la lágrima con el pulgar. No sabía que decir, así que decidió comenzar con la lectura:

(N/A: no me acuerdo bien como era la historia, y voy a hacerla según la película porque todavía no leí el séptimo libro, pero va a decir lo suficiente para que la historia se desarrolle bien)

-Hace mucho tiempo, había tres magos que eran hermanos. Un día, tuvieron que cruzar un río y utilizaron su magia para crear un puente. Entonces entraron en el territorio de La Muerte. Pero La Muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos y le concedió un deseo a cada uno. El mayor quería ser invencible, así que La Muerte le entregó la varita más poderosa que existía, la Varita de Sauco. El segundo quería traer a los muertos desde el "Más Allá", así que La Muerte le dio la Piedra de la Resurrección. El tercer hermano era humilde, pidió algo que lo mantuviera oculto de La Muerte durante mucho tiempo. La Muerte, de mala gana, le entregó su propio Manto de Invisibilidad. El Primer Hermano viajó a un pueblo y asesinó a un mago con el que había luchado y perdido. Pero, durante la noche, otro mago robó su varita y le corto el cuello de lado a lado, y así la muerte se llevó al primer hermano. El segundo hermano intentó revivir a su amada con la que deseaba casarse antes de su repentina muerte. Entonces, giró la piedra tres veces y ella apareció. Pero pronto se volvió oscura y fría, pues ya no pertenecía al mundo de los mortales. Llevado a la locura por su tristeza, el segundo hermano se quitó la vida para estar con ella. Y así La Muerte se llevó al segundo hermano. Al tercer hermano La Muerte lo buscó por muchos años pero jamás pudo encontrarlo. Solo cuando finalmente se quitó la capa para entregársela a su hijo, La Muerte lo encontró. Recibió a La Muerte como una vieja amiga y se fue con ella como iguales dejando este mundo para siempre-

Elsa cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita de noche antes de dirigirle una mirada a su hermana.

-¡¿Qué clase de final es ese?!- preguntó Anna estupefacta -¡¿Cómo pueden escribir un libro para niños así?!-

-No lo sé, Anna- dijo de la forma más calmada posible, para tranquilizar a la más joven.

Estuvieron por unos minutos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Anna preguntó:

-¿La Piedra de la Resurrección existe?-

Elsa tardó un poco en responder. No quería decepcionar más a su hermana, ni apagar lo que queda de su esperanza, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

-No lo sé, Anna- Respondió finalmente.

Entonces, por acción del sueño, Anna se recostó en el hombro de su hermana, y esta la abrazó por atrás con un solo brazo, masajeando su hombro.

Después de un rato, Anna se quedó dormida en brazos de su hermana. La princesa mayor la dejó en la cama y abandonó la habitación olvidándose su libro.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación, pensó en Anna. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, algún día, iría a buscar La Piedra de la Resurrección. Su corazón aventurero la empujaría a meterse en un montón de peligros, y que no le permitiría darse por vencida. Anna jamás se daba por vencida. Lo que quería, lo conseguía. Era una suerte que no fuera egoísta, y que siempre se preocupaba por los otros más que por ella misma. Alguien así de persistente que, además, fuera egoísta, sería un enorme mal para el mundo.

Pero Anna era todo menos el mal.

Se tiró en la cama, sin saber qué hacer. Decirle que La Piedra de la Resurrección no existía rompería su corazón. Decirle que sí, probablemente la rompería en un montón de pedazos, de mil maneras diferentes posibles. Solo pensarlo le dio escalofríos.

Oh, Anna, ¿En qué peligros te meterás ahora?

{*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*}

**Una semana después, en Sanfransokyo…**

Hiro bajó corriendo las escaleras. En el último escalón se resbaló y calló de cara contra el piso. Pero eso no bastó para que la Tía Cass se inmutara: estaba viendo una película de terror. Y no parpadeaba. Daba más miedo que un Kabuki con poderes telepáticos que controlaba Microbots… Espera ¡eso no pasó!

-Eh… ¿Tía Cass?-

-¡NO LO HAGAS, ANNABELL!- gritó.

(N/A: no vi Annabell, pero la quiero ver desesperadamente. Para mis padres "no es una película apropiada para una chica de once años")

-Tía Cass… esto estaba en mi cama…- dijo tendiéndole la carta, pero ella no la tomó.

-Espera, espera, espera- la televisión volvió atraparla como si quisiera comérsela. Entonces, después de unos diez segundos de gritos prácticamente dentro de la televisión, volvió a mirar a su sobrino- Ya está ¿Qué pasa?-

-Esto estaba en mi cama…- le tendió la carta otra vez, y esta vez, ella la tomó. La miró estupefacta, con la boca cada vez más abierta, hasta que una palomita de maíz se le cayó de esta.

-No puede ser…- susurró.

-¿Tía Cass…?- preguntó, pero entonces esta saltó hacia adelante y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Ah… Tía Cass… necesito aire...-

-Olvida el aire- lo interrumpió. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos -¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!- dijo tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo un poco.

-¿Qué es increíble?-

-¡La carta! ¡Ábrela!- ordenó.

Hiro abrió la carta con cierta duda. Sacó el pedazo de pergamino que estaba adentro y lo desplegó. Leyó la carta, estupefacto, sin poder creer todo lo que decía. (N/A: No creo que sea necesario escribir toda la carta de vuelta ¿no? Dice prácticamente lo mismo que la de Anna).

-¿Esto es una broma?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡No!- chilló Tía Cass con la alegría evidente en la voz -Yo fui a ese colegio. ¡Y tu irás también!- lo abrazó de vuelta hasta que no quedaba aire en sus pulmones.

-No, esto es una broma- Dijo, convencido de que la Tía Cass solo trataba de animarlo.

-No, es real. Si quieres, tengo pruebas. Solo sígueme-

Fueron hasta la habitación de Tía Cass, donde ella abrió su armario y sacó del fondo del mueble una cajita forrada de cuero violeta oscuro.

-Prometí que nunca iba a volver a sacarla cuando me mudé al mundo Moggle…- murmuró.

-¿Mog-qué?- preguntó Hiro. Pero Tía Cass lo ignoró.

Entonces, ella abrió la cajita. Adentro, había un palo de madera de unos treinta centímetros y de color chocolate tallado con precisión absoluta. Tía Cass lo agarró con cuidado y se lo mostró a Hiro.

-Esto- dijo- es una varita mágica. Cada varita tiene un Núcleo: algunas tienen una pluma de Fénix, otras tienen fibra de corazón de dragón y otras pelo de unicornio-

-Sí, claro, una varita mágica con un dragón adentro- Dijo Hiro con incredulidad.

-Si no me crees, mira esto- movió la varita un poco y dijo:- ¡Lumos!-

Entonces, una pequeña luz apareció en la apunta de la varita. Tía Cass apuntó al interruptor de la luz (la de la lámpara, no la del hechizo) y este se apagó, dejando como la única fuente de luz la punta de la varita.

-Espera… esto… no-¿qué? No co-¿cómo es posible que…?- Preguntó Hiro, sin entender nada.

-No creí que nacieras con magia, por eso no te lo dije- dijo Tía Cass volviendo a encender la luz con la varita- Nox- la luz de la varita se apagó- Yo fui la única de la familia con magia. Tu madre y tu padre eran Moggles. Los nacidos de Moggles son cada vez más frecuente, y deben quedar solo dos o tres familias de magos puros, sin una gota de sangre Moggle, pero eso no es malo. O… ¿No se había casado un Weasly con una nacida Moggles? No importa. Pero…-

-Espera- la interrumpió- ¿Qué es un Moggle?-

**Ya sé: Malísimo prólogo y malísimo Summary. ¡Pero por favor! Una oportunidaaaaaddd pleaseeeee! en el próximo cap Hiro y Anna se conocen y... ¡Al diablo! Nadie está leyendo esto :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**No debería subir esto, debería subir un capítulo en otro fanfic (en alguno más retrasado) pero me emocioné con esta historia porque se me ocurrió algo súper interesante (tendrán que esperar jajajaa :D).**

**Este capítulo es P.O.V Hiro. Osea, no está narrado por Hiro, pero está narrado desde el punto de vista de Hiro.**

**Disfruten! **

Hiro ingresó a la Plataforma 9 de la estación King Cross.

-Entonces… ¿dices que hay una "Plataforma 9 ¾"?- le preguntó el prodigio de la robótica a su tía.

-Por supuesto- aseguró con una sonrisa de orea a oreja- solo intenta evitar que los Moggles te vean-

Hiro arrastró el gran baúl con su equipaje hasta la columna con el cartel que decía "Plataforma 9" y observó asombrado como su tía atravesaba la columna como si esta no estuviera allí. Miró a ambos lados para comprobar que ningún Moggle le estaba prestando atención, excepto una viejita encorvada con bastón que Hiro esperó que perteneciera al mundo mágico, pues lo estaba mirando muy fijamente. Miró su reloj. Tenía cinco minutos. Rogó que la viejita fuera bruja (y que el muro de la Plataforma 9 fuera realmente mágico) y atravesó la columna.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba en una plataforma muy parecida a las plataformas de King Cross. Las únicas diferencias eran la locomotora a motor y la enorme cantidad de brujas y magos.

-¡Ahí estás!- escuchó gritar a Tía Cas- ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Yo… solo me distraje un momento- contestó Hiro. No sabía por qué, pero no quería contarle sobre la viejita.

-Bien, vamos. Se te está haciendo tarde- Dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo por toda la Plataforma 9 ¾. Subió justo cuando el tren estaba a punto de avanzar. Tía Cass lo despidió con gritos de emoción y zarandeó a un hombre desconocido gritando algo que Hiro no llegó a escuchar.

Entonces comenzó lo verdaderamente difícil: buscar un lugar para sentarse.

Hiro siempre había sido víctima de acoso y maltrato escolar debido a su elevado intelecto. De no ser por Tadashi, quizás ya estaría muerto.

Sin duda, Hogwarts era una escuela enorme, pues debería tener por lo menos un millón de estudiantes, como para que sean necesarios tantos compartimientos. La mayoría de ellos eran mucho más grandes que él, pero también había muchos otros de su edad.

Buscó algún compartimiento con un asiento libre, pero cada vez que veía uno, otros estudiantes lo miraban mal y cerraban la puerta en la cara.

Entonces, la vio:

Una joven pelirroja de su edad, sentada en un compartimiento vacío, salvo por ella, leyendo un libro. Se veía bastante triste, aunque Hiro no sabía si era porque estaba sola o porque el libro era de drama.

El joven genio decidió entrar al compartimiento.

-Hola- saludó -Emm… ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- preguntó señalando el asiento de enfrente de donde se sentaba la chica.

Recién en ese momento la joven levantó la vista del libro.

-¡Oh! Sí, por supuesto- contestó cerrando el libro de golpe. Hiro se sentó en el asiento y la joven le tendió la mano- Me llamo Anna Arendelle ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Hiro, Hiro Hamada- contestó él estrechándole la mano. Su piel era suave y cálida. Y por un instante, Hiro no quiso soltarla. Aterrado por este pensamiento, soltó su mano (que irónico).

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, aunque Anna no retomó su lectura.

-Y…- comenzó Hiro intentando iniciar una conversación- ¿Qué estabas leyendo?-

-¡oh! Nada, "Bajo la Misma Estrella"- contestó ella mostrándole el libro.

-Sí, lo conozco. Vi la película- contestó Hiro.

-Yo todavía no. Me dijeron que el libro era muy bueno, y tenían razón. Solo es un poco triste-

Silencio.

Silencio incómodo.

Más silencio.

-Mmm… ¿este será tu primer año en Hogwarts?- preguntó Anna.

-Sí- contestó Hiro.

-¿Estás nervioso?-

-Mucho-

-Yo un poco- dijo la joven pelirroja- durante años mi familia me dijo que era genial pero quiero verlo con mis propios ojos-

-La verdad apenas sé sobre Hogwarts- contestó el niño prodigio.

-¿Eres un nacido de Moggles?-

-Así es-

-No me imagino lo confuso que debe ser para alguien acostumbrado al mundo Moggle descubrir todo esto-

Más silencio incómodo.

Ya pasó una hora de silencio. Anna retomó su lectura y Hiro se lamentó no haberse traído algo para el viaje. De haber sabio que sería tan largo se habría traído un MP3 o su portátil.

Una mujer tocó la puerta del compartimiento para abrirla pocos segundos después.

-¿Quieren alguna golosina, pequeños?- preguntó amablemente.

-Mmm… no gracias- respondió Hiro, pues Tía Cass le ordenó solo utilizar su dinero para cosas importantes, eso no incluía golosinas.

Anna miró un segundo a la mujer.

-Dos ranas de chocolate y una caja de grageas de todos los sabores- dijo mostrándole unos Knuts de bronce.

-¿Qué son las grageas de todos los sabores?- preguntó Hiro una vez que la mujer les estregó las golosinas.

-Son como los caramelos Moggles, solo que hay de todos los sabores- Anna abrió la caja y se tragó una gragea entera. Esbozó una sonrisa -Esta era de chocolate- comentó.

Hiro no podía soportarlo más **(así de paciente es Hiro, muy paciente [esto era sarcasmo, para el que no lo entendió]).**

-¿Puedo probar una?- preguntó.

-Claro- contestó la chica mientras se metía otra gragea en la boca.

Hiro alargó la mano para tomar una golosina. Le quitó el papel y se la comió. Apenas el caramelo tocó su lengua, hizo una mueca. Sabía a gasolina.

-¡Puaj!- Abrió la ventana y escupió la gragea- Esta cosa sabe horrible-

Al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir, temió que Anna lo tomara mal, pues ella había comprado las grageas. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando la escuchó reír.

Esa risa, dulce y angelical, era como música para sus oídos.

_"__¡Pero en qué estoy pensando!" _se dijo a sí mismo.

-Te dije…- hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento- te dije que venían de todos los sabores-

-Podrías haberme dicho que realmente venían de todos los sabores-

-¡Te lo dije!- se comió otra gragea- ¡Tres de chocolate seguidas! Esto debe ser un record mundial- exclamó aún con la boca llena.

-¿Por qué a ti te tocaron todas de chocolate?- preguntó el niño genio.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera responder, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a tres chicos del cuarto años vestidos con una túnica negra y verde.

-Hola, preciosa- le dijo a Anna un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

Anna apretó los labios.

-Hans-

Ignorando por completo a Hiro, se acercó a la niña y la obligó a pararse.

-Parece que por fin vienes a Hogwarts, preciosa-

-No me digas así-

La expresión del mayor se ensombreció.

**(Esta parte será más bien como T+, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo, sea lo que sea que signifique eso)**

-Yo te llamaré como se me dé regalada la gana ¡¿Me escuchaste?!- dijo aprisionándola contra la pared.

De repente, Hiro sintió que la ira lo invadía.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla…!- gritó, aunque los amigos de Hans (una chica rubia con ojos azules y un chico de aspecto arrogate) lo tomaron por los brazos y le taparon la boca con un pañuelo de tela.

-¡Elsa se enterará de esto!- gritó Anna- ¡Ella hará que te arrepientas!-

-¡Niña idiota!- le ladró Hans mientras le propinaba una bofetada- Elsa y yo estamos en la misma casa, ella no me hará nada-

Y, mientras Hiro se preguntaba quién era Elsa, Hans unió sus labios con los de Anna. Ella gritó e intentó liberarse de él, pero el pelirrojo la tomó de las muñecas con una sola mano y elevó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para que no pudiera soltarse de su agarre.

Con la mano libre, comenzó a toquetearla. Le acarició el cuello, la cintura, la cadera…

La liberó del beso unos segundos para decir:

-Me deseas. Sé que me deseas- le susurró al oído.

Cuando la volvió a besar, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la joven. Una determinación nueva y desconocida invadió al prodigio de la robótica. Tenía que detenerlos.

Y, preguntándose por qué de repente le preocupaba tanto una persona que acababa de conocer, intentó liberarse del agarre de los amigos del pelirrojo, aunque sin éxito. Solo consiguió que lo golpearan en la cabeza muy fuerte. Unos puntos negros se le aparecieron delante de los ojos y supo que estaba a punto de desmallarse.

Entonces, cuando el pelirrojo pasaba su mano por la parte interior de uno de los muslos de la chica, Hans soltó a Anna. Aunque no por propia voluntad, sino más bien era como si una fuerza lo empujara. Se estrelló de espaldas contra la puerta del compartimiento, la cual se abrió un segundo después para dejarlo caer al pasillo. Sus amigos soltaron a Hiro y "salieron" del compartimiento de la misma manera que Hans. Entonces, la puerta del compartimiento se cerró con seguro.

Durante unos segundos, los dos niños se quedaron mirando la puerta.

_"__¿Yo hice eso?"_ pensó Hiro, sorprendido.

Anna se sentó en uno de los asientos y cubrió su rostro con las manos para ahogar un sollozo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hiro.

_"__¡ESTÚPIDO ESTÚPIDO ESTÚPIDO ESTÚPIDO!" _Se dijo mentalmente.

-S… sí, estoy bien- mintió ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos.

-Gracias- agregó la pelirroja.

-No fue nada- contestó Hiro pasándose una mano por la nuca- La verdad ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía-

Silencio incómodo.

Más silencio incómodo.

Más de este maldito silencio incómodo que tanto odias (no lo niegues).

-Mmm ¿Te gustan las ranas de chocolate?- peguntó Anna intentando iniciar una conversación.

-Nunca las probé- comentó el pelinegro.

-¡oh!, cierto. Casi se me olvida que vienes de familia Moggle-

Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando, comiendo y conociéndose entre sí hasta que cayó la noche.

{*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*}

Hiro despertó con el sonido de un trueno. Miró por la ventana del compartimiento para ver que ya era de noche. Anna seguía dormida, acurrucada en el asiento de adelante. Así, tan tranquila, su rostro en una paz total, tan dulce…

_"__¡Cállate, maldita voz en mi cabeza!" _se dijo Hiro a sí mismo.

Como estos nuevos pensamientos lo aterraban, decidió desviar la vista hacia la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando vio la sombra, corriendo al lado del tren. Era más oscura que la noche y parecía tener forma de caballo, aunque era apenas distinguible y solo pudo verla durante un segundo. Lo único que pudo distinguir cuando esta sombra desapareció fueron sus ojos dorados como el oro, aunque no muy brillantes.

Por un segundo se preguntó si el sueño le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

Entonces, el tren tuvo que cruzar un cañón, pasando por encima de un puente, dejando la luna visible, sin árboles que la taparan.

Y cinco de estas sombras con forma de corcel pasaron dejando una estela negra translúcida detrás por delante de la luna, cuya luz hizo que sus siluetas sean completamente visibles.

**(Igual que en la película de El Origen de los Guardianes, por si tienen dudas)**

Esta vez estaba seguro de que no era su imaginación.

-Mmm… ¿Anna?- la llamó Hiro.

-Mmm cinco minutos más…- murmuró entre sueños.

-_ATENCIÓN, ESTUDIANTES DE HOGWARTS- _dijo una voz femenina. Sonaba poco clara, como si estuvieran hablando por un micrófono- _DEBIDO A RAZONES DE SEGURIDAD, SE LES SOLICITA NO ABANDONAR DESUS COMPARTIMIENTOS Y CERRAR LAS VENTANAS Y CORTINAS. NO SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS- _

Anna se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-No sé- contestó Hiro, cerrando las cortinas de la ventana del compartimiento- Una mujer dijo algo sobre cuestiones de seguridad y que hay que quedarse en el compartimiento-

-Escuché todo eso ¿Pero qué sucede?- repitió la joven pelirroja.

Hiro no contestó. Corrió un poco la cortina cerrada para ver hacia afuera, aunque no divisó nada debido a la oscuridad.

Anna se asomó a le ventana con él para ver el poco bosque visible entre la penumbra. Se quedaron así unos minutos, muy cerca uno del otro, hasta que se cansaron de esperar y se sentaron en los asientos, aunque no sin seguir mirando por la cortina entreabierta.

Entonces, una figura oscura apareció. Tenía forma y tamaño de corcel negro, aunque sus ojos eran dorados. La criatura se asomó a la ventana para ver en su interior un segundo y luego se alejó corriendo.

Los jóvenes gritaron y se apartaron de un salto al ver al corcel. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y se vieron obligados a sentarse, pues el tren había aumentado su velocidad drásticamente, demasiado como para mantener el equilibrio de pie.

-¿Q…qué fue eso?- tartamudeó Hiro, temeroso.

Anna negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo idea- contestó ella.

{*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*}

Con el tren al doble de velocidad, llegaron una hora antes de lo propuesto a Hogwarts. Cuando bajaron, un profesor llamó a los estudiantes de primero mientras los otros alumnos de Hogwarts tomaban otro camino y los guió al interior del castillo.

Los llevó por corredores que parecían infinitos hasta un par de grandes puertas de madera.

-¡Atención!- Llamó un tipo bajito con cabello blanco- Antes de ingresar al salón comedor, todos ustedes pasarán por la Ceremonia de Elección. Durante la Ceremonia de Elección, se les asignará una Casa. Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts son Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Slytherin. La Clasificación de las Casas es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su Familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su Casa y pasarán su tiempo libre en la Sala Común de su casa- anunció.

Los hizo pasar al Gran Comedor, donde habían cinco mesas (cuatro muy largas con los estudiantes de cada casa y otra al fondo, en un estrado, donde comían los profesores). Los estudiantes de primero se acumularon a pocos metros de la pequeña escalera que llevaba a la mesa de profesores, donde, en frente de esta, el mismo profesor bajito que los había llevado hasta allí, preparaba un taburete y dejó un sombrero viejo sobre este.

Y, para sorpresa de todos los alumnos de primer año, el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_"__Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura_

_y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_

_los fundadores del colegio creían_

_que jamás se separarían._

_Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,_

_un solo deseo compartían;_

_crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo_

_y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

_Decidieron los cuatro amigos_

_sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

_Porque ¿Dónde podía encontrarse_

_a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

_Sólo a otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,_

_a ellos podía compararse._

_¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

_¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_

_tan buenas amistades?_

_Verán yo estaba allí y puedo contarles_

_toda la triste y lamentable historia._

_Dijo Slytherin_

_"__que tengan pura ascendencia"_

_Dijo Ravenclaw:_

_"__de probada inteligencia"_

_Dijo Gryffindor:_

_"__que hayan logrado hazañas"_

_Dijo Hufflepuff:_

_"__yo trataré a todos por igual"_

_Cada uno de los cuatros fundadores_

_acogía a su casa a los que quería._

_Slytherin sólo aceptaba_

_a los magos de sangre limpia_

_y gran astucia, como él,_

_mientras Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba_

_a los de mente muy despierta._

_Los más valientes y audaces_

_tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor._

_La buena Hufflepuff se quedo con el resto_

_y todo su saber les trasmitía._

_De ese modo las casas y sus fundadores_

_mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

_Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía_

_durante largos años de felicidad,_

_hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,_

_que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

_Las casas que, como, cuatro pilares_

_habían sostenido nuestra escuela_

_se pelearon entre ellas_

_y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

_Entonces parecía que el colegio_

_mucho no podría aguantar,_

_pues siempre había duelos_

_y peleas entre amigos._

_Hasta que por fin una mañana_

_el viejo Slytherin partió,_

_y aunque las peleas cesaron_

_el colegio muy triste se quedó._

_Y nunca que desde los cuatro fundadores_

_quedaron reducidos a tres_

_volvieron a estar unidas las casas_

_como pensaron estarlo siempre._

_Y todos los años el sombrero seleccionador se presenta,_

_y todos saben para qué:_

_yo los pongo a cada uno en una casa_

_porque ésa es mi misión,_

_pero este año iré más lejos_

_escuche atentamente mi canción :_

_aunque estoy condenado a separarlos_

_creo que cometemos un error._

_Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_

_y cada año dividirlos,_

_sigo pensando que así no lograremos_

_eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

_Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_

_las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

_y les digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado,_

_por malignas fuerzas externas_

_y que si unidos no permanecemos_

_por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

_Ya les he dicho, ya están prevenidos._

_Qué comience la selección."_

Los estudiantes y profesores aplaudieron la canción del sombrero. El profesor bajito desenrolló un pergamino tan largo que rodó hasta el final de las escaleras y llamaron a los estudiantes en orden alfabético por sus apellidos.

-Arendelle, Anna- llamó.

Hiro vio como Anna, nerviosa, subía las escaleras. Estaba temblando. Se sentó en el taburete y el profesor le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza. Pasaron unos cinco segundos hasta que el Sombrero le asignó la casa.

-¡Gryffindor!-

La joven pelirroja esbozó un gesto de alivio y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de un chico de tercer año.

Y así, fueron pasando los estudiantes. La mayoría iban a Hufflepuff y a Slytherin. Solo algunos fueron enviados a Ravenclaw y solo un par a Gryffindor.

Hiro esperó, nervioso, a que llegara su turno ¿y si lo enviaban a Slytherin? Tía Cass le explicó que a Slytherin iban los más crueles y arrogantes de todos. A Ravenclaw los más inteligentes, a Hufflepuff los sinceros y leales (aunque por la canción del Sombrero quedó claro que allí iban los que sobraban) y a Gryffindor los nobles y valientes.

Hiro sabía que no era muy sincero, le encantaba mentirles a sus contrincantes en las batallas de robots haciéndoles creer que era un pobre niñito asustado y sin experiencia para ver sus caras de asombro al ver como sus robots quedaban hachos pedazos. No iría a Hufflepuff.

Era inteligente, sin duda. Aunque no por ser curioso, ni amante del estudio, simplemente era inteligente por su alto intelecto. Se preguntó si Ravenclaw era una opción.

También estaba Gryffindor. Él era valiente, sin duda. Ningún chico de su edad jamás iría a las peleas de robots ¿no? Pero no se creía capaz de dar la vida por una causa, o por un desconocido. Aunque sí por su familia. Estuvo a punto de ir a ayudar a Tadashi, o por lo menos a sacarlo del incendio. Pero, lamentablemente, la explosión llegó. Recordarlo solo lo devolvió a ese estado de depresión en el que no podía percibir nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Así que no se dio cuenta de que el profesor estaba llamando a los alumnos cuyos apellidos comenzaban con "H" hasta que dijo si nombre.

-Hamada, Hiro-

Hiro salió de su estado de de aislamiento. Subió la escalera, sintiendo como le sudaban las manos. Estaba asustado. Muy asustado ¿Y si el Sombrero lo mandaba a Slytherin? No se imaginaba estar en la misma casa que el sujeto que intentó abusar de Anna. Se preguntó si ya era así antes de entrar a Hogwarts o si ir a Slytherin lo había convertido en eso.

Definitivamente, Hiro no quería ir a Slytherin.

Subió al estrado y se sentó en el taburete. El profesor le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza. Era tan grande que le tapaba los ojos y las orejas. Y lo que no le llegaba a tapar, le tiraba en cabello hacia abajo y le tapaba lo que quedaba de la cara. Escuchó las risas amortiguadas de los estudiantes y se ruborizó. Cerró los ojos esperando que todo terminara lo antes posible y poder irse a su mesa.

Entonces, un nuevo pensamiento surgió en su mente. ¿Y si no encajaba en ninguna de las casas? ¿Y si se quedaba en el taburete horas y horas hasta que algún profesor que quitara el sombrero y le dijera que claramente se habían equivocado y lo manaban al tren, de vuelta a casa?

Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz que le susurraba en los oídos.

_Difícil… esto es muy difícil… Eres inteligente, no solo por tu alto intelecto, eres curioso e ingenioso. Sabes salir de los problemas con facilidad y eres individualista, como un Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, también eres arrogante, astuto y presumido, como todo un Slytherin. Pero eres valiente, muy valiente. Darías la vida por las personas que te importan, sobre todo si de verdad los amas. Tienes un gran poder, y Gryffindor te ayudaría a canalizarlo para el bien. Slytherin te conduciría al camino de la oscuridad. Podrías estar en tres casas, eso deja todo en tus manos_

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hiro en voz tan baja que solo el Sombrero lo oyó.

_Yo no puedo asignarte una Casa. Jamás podría. Dejo la decisión en tus manos _repitió

Hiro meditó un poco lo que le acababa de decir el Sombrero.

-No puedo- contestó al final.

El Sombrero guardó silencio unos segundos

_También hay otro factor. Un sentimiento que no conoces, y no lo conocerás hasta dentro de varios años, pero lo sientes, muy dentro de su corazón. Quizás deba tomarlo en cuenta…_

-Tómalo en cuenta- susurró Hiro.

_Pues entonces te mandaré a…_

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

**¡Uff! ¡Terminé! estuve con esto unos quince mil años. El Sombrero es un Rebelde de Divergente! Grande sombrero, yo también pienso que dividirnos, ya sea en Casas o en Facciones no es el mejor sistema. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, así que mejor pasemos a los Reviews:**

**Merida Di Angelo: **Jaja gracias por leerlo :D

**Guest:** ¡Por supuesto que voy a incluir a otros personajes! sino el fanfic quedaría muy pobre ¿no? Esta historia se ubicaría varios años después de los libros, cuando Albus Potter es prefecto de Gryffindor.

**willyXD:** Thanks! :D

**mjoi25: **Este... igual que como le dije a williXD, gracias :D

**Princess AirBlue:** Gracias! sobre tu sugerencia con Mandy, me parce interesante. Me ganaste con "su especialidad es el fuego" (el fuego será muy importante más adelante) y los chicos necesitan un mentor o mentora... así que quiero saber más sobre ella, osea ¿es una OC tuya? ¿es un personaje de una película que no vi? ¿es de un juego? ¿un libro? ¿algo? espero tu respuesta por PM

**dragonaj**: jaja en realidad solo puse eso para ver si esto gustaba

**Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada:** jaja gracias. A mi también me gusta Hiro x Elsa, pero la diferencia de edad y todo... dije nah Hiranna es más tierno :D

**Les agradezco a todos los que pusieron esto el Follow o en Favoritos o dejaron un review :D de verdad les agradezco, chicos. Nada hace más feliz a un escritor (o una escritora) que un review :D :D :D :D :D **

**Siento que se me olvida algo...**

**nah, no importa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No tengo idea de por qué hago esto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera! ;D**


	3. DEPRIMENTE NOTA DE AUTOR

Esto... vaya, esto sí que es difícil... No quiero hacer esto, pero me di cuenta de que no puedo con más de una historia a la vez, así que dejaré esta historia (y varias más) en HIATUS temporal, hasta que:

Decida que estuve escribiendo pendejadas horribles y borre la historia.

Que me llegue una oleada de inspiración y no pueda evitar continuar con esto de inmediato.

Termine con la historia que tengo en funcionamiento.

De verdad, lamento si te hice ilusionar con un cap nuevo, y desearía no tener que hacer esto, pero esta equivocación (la de tener tantas historias al mismo tiempo) me servirá de lección, y no continuaré con más de una historia a la vez. La cual, por ahora, lamentablemente no será esta TT_TT

fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera :'(


End file.
